


Ascension

by ingridmatthews



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Movie: A Game of Shadows, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: For the prompt "Elysian"





	

Holmes sees nothing, his body lax and at peace. Moriarty's screams, so rageful and loud at first, disappear beneath the roar of the falls, fading into nothing, just as planned.

Men are said to ascend to Providence, to rise and see angels but Holmes has closed his eyes against that vision, making sure that Watson's face is the last, and most perfect, thing he sees. There is nothing more beautiful, no ending more welcome. He can fall forever, as the final problem is solved, his heart finally at peace.

Without regrets of any sort, he tumbles down leaving Heaven behind.


End file.
